Katie Forester
Katie Forester (Japanese: 木霊 文花 (フミちゃん), Kodama Fumika "Fumi-chan") is is one of Nate, Bear, and Eddie's friends. Appearance Katie is the same age as Nathan or Nate. She has black eyes and brown hair tied in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. She wears a white pullover over a collarless shirt with black and white stripes. A pink heart is on the right side of her pullover. She wears blue shorts. She wears dark gray socks and black tennis shoes with white soles and white shoelaces. When she is the player's chosen protagonist, she wears her Yo-kai Watch around her neck, which easily disguises the watch as a necklace with a watch pendant. This is in contrast to the way Nate wears his watch, on his wrist. Personality Katie is a kind and playful person. She's very popular and often considered cute with a certain charm. When bewitched by Yo-kai, she usually retains her cheerful demeanor but can come off as unintentionally cruel though she seems to never recall these incidents. She's also smart, but also worries about meeting her mother's standards. She is surprisingly brave and comfortable with heights. It also seems that Katie is extremely oblivious whenever it comes to romance. History Season 1 Katie makes her debut in episode 1 of Yo Kai Watch, she appears after Nate catches a Stag beetle, but Bear catches a big one, and calls Nate "average". In episode 2, she gets inspirited by Tattletell who makes her embarrass Nate in front of his friends, and her friends. In episode 18, Kyubi has charmed 99 women, and for his next target he spots Katie, and tries to charm her, but Katie calls Kyubi, "Cucumber" instead of Kyubi. In Episode 67, Whisper has a "dream" (only revealing that she from the parallel world when Whisper was sleep), about being Katie's butler instead of Nate's. Katie possesses the Yo-kai Watch, and Jibanyan is Baddinyan instead. Katie's mom is possessed by Noway, and Katie throws Whisper at Noway until he gets his "special power" In the anime Katie is actually Nate's crush. She also does not possess the Yo-kai Watch, but she does in Whisper's "dream", Episode 67. Nate, Bear, and Eddie In the anime, she plays the role of Nathan's love interest. Nate is constantly struggling to impress her, but he shows no apparent progress. She is also possessed by Yo-kai very frequently, causing Nate to stand up and face them for her. During an episode where Nate was inspirited by Suspicioni, he asks Katie what she thinks of him. Katie states that she feels very comfortable around Nate because of how normal he is and he's special because of how average he is. Sarah and other girls Kyubi Katie is also selected as a target for Kyubi in the anime. In human form, Kyubi tries to impress Katie, but Katie appears to have complete immunity to his charms. Soon, Kyubi gets charmed by her instead, falling for his own tricks. Abilities Katie is very athletic. In EP67 withing Whisper's dream, she wielded the Yo-kai Watch that allowed her to see and summon Yo-kao. She can also team up Whisper to form a special move where she throws him at a Yo-kai. Trivia *Katie's Japanese family name is the same as . *Katie's Birthday is February 3, Her Zodiac Sign is Aquarius. In other languages * Spanish: Katie * French: * German: * Italian: Katie Forester * Portuguese: * Korean: 장세라 Jang Sera * Chinese: 木靈 文花 (Traditional) or 木灵 文花 (Simplified) * Thai: โคดามะ ฟุมิกะ * Arabic:Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Springdale Residents